There is a continuous search for therapeutics that have immunosuppressive activity, and therefore facilitate organ tissue transplants, as well as being beneficially applied to the treatment of various autoimmune diseases. The basis of organ tissue rejection is known and resides in the histocompatibility two locus (H-2) in the mouse, and the human leucocyte antigen (HLA) complex in the human. Klein, J., et al. Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1:119 (1983). Both systems code for cell surface molecules that are recognized as foreign in a recipient host. Only in those instances where the donor and recipient are genetically identical, that is when the donor and recipient are identical twins, is there little or no chance of rejection of the transplanted organ. However, since the donor and recipient are rarely genetically identical, some degree of histocompatibility antigenic mismatch is present, and hence the application of immunosuppressive drugs is required. This is true, even where donors and recipients are HLA matched, that is, matched with the antigens of the major histocompatibility complex loci, since rejection of the transplant can still arise as a result of mismatching of minor genetic loci that are also involved in rejection.
Immunosuppressive drugs are also widely used in the area of graft versus host rejection, particularly bone marrow transplants. The graft from a donor contains a significant number of immunocompetent lymphoid cells that can mount an effective destructive reaction against host cells. Bone marrow transplants are often employed to treat various malignant diseases, including leukemia. Generally this involves immunologically crippling the leukemic patient, and then transplanting bone marrow from a donor. Unless the lymphoid cells in the donor marrow are suppressed they can react against recipient tissue antigens, often with dire consequences.
A variety of drugs, and antisera to lymphoid cells are used as immunosuppressives. Particularly useful drugs are corticosteroids, othiopirne, and cyclosporin. In addition, various monoclonal antibodies, alone or when coupled to a cytotoxic agent are available for ridding the donor marrow of lymphoid cells. P. S. Russell et al., Annual Review Medicine 35:63 (1984). In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,467 claims succinylacetone (SA, 4, 6-dioxoheptanoic acid) as an immunosuppressive medicament. Succinylacetone is a seven carbon organic ketoacid.
In addition to being used in the area of organ tissue transplantation, and graft versus host disease, immunosuppressive drugs are widely sought after to treat autoimmune diseases. Autoimmunity can generally be defined (Smith, H. and Steinberg, A. Autoimmunity--A Perspective Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1:175 (1983)) as the generation of an immune response against a person's own self components. Autoimmune diseases generally develop spontaneously in humans. Both a person's genetic predisposition, as well as environmental factors may play a role. Those agents which are thought to initiate autoimmunity are poorly defined. However, autoimmunity can be induced in experimental animals by suitable immunization procedures with known antigens. Classical examples of experimentally induced autoimmune diseases in animals are experimental or allergic encephalomyelitis, and adjuvant induced arthritis. The former is induced by immunization with a myelin basic protein, and induces an autoimmune disease having neurological symptoms involving partial or complete paralysis of the hind legs of animals. The latter entails use of any microbacterium for induction of arthritis in rats. Examples of autoimmune diseases in humans include various forms of diabetes systemic lupus erythematosus, myasthenia gravis, chronic thyroiditis, hemolytic anemia, and multiple sclerosis. Additionally, rheumatoid arthritis is often considered an autoimmune disease.
Many autoimmune diseases are thought to occur by different immune mechanisms. This includes a cytotoxic mechanism whereby antibody reacts with antigen, and the resulting complex becomes membrane associated. Often this initiates complement mediated lysis of the involved cells. A second mechanism involves the interaction of lymphoid cells, rather than antibodies and complement, with antigen. Often this results in an inflammatory response, such as that seen in rheumatoid arthritis.
Immunosuppressive drugs are used to treat autoimmune diseases, much as they are used to treat organ tissue transplants and graft versus host disease. In the clinical arena, cyclosporin A has been shown to be effective in treating various experimentally induced autoimmune diseases. Shevach, E. Ann. Rev. Immunol. 3:397 (1985). These include experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, and an autoimmune form of diabetes which develops in the BB rat strain. Similarly, cyclosporin A has been applied in the clinical setting, and used to treat patients with posterior uveitis. Similarly, it has been used to treat type-1 diabetes mellitus in humans. Despite these results, however, cyclosporin A has side effects which has limited its use in the clinical setting. In addition to cyclosporin A, other immunosuppressive drugs have been shown to have a degree of efficacy when used to treat various autoimmune disease. For example, corticosteroids are often used to treat rheumatoid arthritis. Hereto, however, corticosteroids are by no means a cure, but rather provide temporary relief, all-be-it with severe toxic side effects.